Shall We Find a Broom Cupboard?
by heroesofolympussy
Summary: Iris Clearwater has had a rough summer, but being back at Hogwarts for her final year eases the struggle... That is until Sirius Black pesters her endlessly.


This is just something I'm playing with...

* * *

Chapter one

Iris Clearwater walked into Hogwarts, feeling the weight lift of her shoulders. It had been a long summer of hiding and always having to look over her shoulder. Her family were long time targets of the self proclaimed Dark Lord. They were one of the most outspoken families against Voldemort and he was already starting to decimate their family one by one. The Death Eaters had found her Aunt Tyche before Iris had even left Hogwarts, the previous year and her brother, Deimos had been captured and killed just a month ago.

The pain was still fresh in her heart. Iris had absolutely adored her brother. Sure, they bickered, but she looked up to her older brother.

All this was why she was so relieved to be at Hogwarts, once again. Hogwarts was safe. It was home and there weren't any Death Eaters in the building brave enough to try to lay a hand on her while in the castle. Especially not in the presence of wizards as great as Dumbledore.

There was a sadness, though, that had replaced the weight. It was, after all, her last year.

"Oi Clearwater!" a familiar voice had called out from behind her. "It's about time you got here!"

She turned, smiling. James Potter, who had called out to her was grinning back at her. He looked quite the same with his unruly black hair and hazel eyes glinting behind a pair of glasses. Though, he maybe was a bit taller and leaner. "I was just trying to decrease the time I have to spend around you, Potter."

"Oh, snappy." he joked, and walked over to give her a friendly hug. "How were your summer holidays?"

Iris pulled away from his hug and gave him a tight smile. "Difficult."

He turned red, embarrassed that he had forgotten what a horrible summer she had. Just from her short letters, he could tell as much. "Er, right." James replied, scratching the back of his neck, uncomfortably. "I'm sorry 'bout your brother, Iris. He was a good bloke."

"The best." she said, hoarsly. Though, she was in better condition then her mum, who hadn't left her room since they all received the word of her brother's death, she was still hurting. Talking of him hurt.

James felt a strong sensation that told him to change the subject and get her mind set elsewhere. "Shall we head to the banquet?" he suggested, then added with a teasing tone, "Sirius is dying to see you."

At that, she snorted and was quite grateful for the subject change. Sirius Black was without a doubt the bane of her existence. While others complimented her skills, he picked at them and teased her, endlessly. He also always seemed to catch her at her worst and most embarrassing moments. Nonetheless, she was friends with the idiot. "Yeah, maybe I'll just go back home."

He linked her arm with his and steered her toward the Great Hall, ignoring her fainthearted protests. "Just because you live in Hogsmeade, doesn't mean you can skip off whenever you please, Miss Clearwater." he chatised her with humor in his hazel eyes.

Iris rolled her eyes and walked into the hall with James. It seemed that they were in the middle of sorting. "Ah, nice of you to join us." Professor McGonagall sighed, then looked back at her scroll to call yet another name. They then headed to the Gryffindor table, unlinked arms and take seats on opposite sides of the table. Iris squeezed between Lily Evans, her closest mate and Remus Lupin, uncover werewolf extraordinare.

She noticed the pallor in the sandy haired boy's skin tone and patted his arm sympathically. The full moon was approaching. A day or two away at the most. Iris eyed the other Marauders, silently agreeing to meet them at the Shrieking Shack when the time comes.

While names are still being called, she reminisces about their fourth year when the three idiots had not so discreetly asked her to make them a potion that would help them transform into Animagi. Though, they didn't particularly give details, only ingredients and instructions, she soon uncovered their intent and demanded to know everything. Thus, knowing about Remus' furry problem and becoming an Animagus, herself.

She didn't always join their escapades, knowing full well that boys just sometimes needed to be boys.

Iris is thrown from her thoughts when Sirius hisses to get her attention. "Did you lie awake thinking of me every night, Clearwater?" he teased over McGonagall's voice. "I'd reckon that a whole two and a half months without seeing me has taken a toll on your heart, hm?"

Peter Pettigrew and James snickered. Iris rested her eyes on Sirius, quietly appreciating what she saw. Any girl would be declared mad if they thought Sirius Black wasn't attractive and that's to say the least. His teasing eyes were a mesmerizing shade of grey, always twinkling with mischieve and his body... it was far beyond fit. "Oh yes, Black." Iris retaliated. "My heart practically screams for you. Shall we find a broom cupboard?"

Her tone must have been quite convincing because his shocked expression was priceless. Beside her, even Lily and Remus laughed. It was quite rare for them to not pay attention to the Sorting ceremonies.

Lily put an arm on Iris' shoulder, squeezing it a bit. "How I missed you and your quirks, Iris." she said, quietly.

Finally McGonagall rolled up her scroll and Dumbledore started his beginning of the year speech. Iris didn't pay much attention to it, either. Dumbledore was an amazing wizard, but his words were trivial to her as of late. He and her family were friends, so she saw him more often then most. Plus, considering the circumstances, his words weren't as comforting anymore.

The food appeared on each houses' table as the headmaster finshed up his speech. Iris eyed the food, longingly. She hadn't had much of an appetite since her brother died. Despite that, she loaded her plate with food that looked good, promising herself to eat as much as possible. She started on some bread and tuned in to the Marauders conversation about an upcoming prank.

"See, I was thinking Filch." said James, "But that's the first years job!"

Lily seemed to be glaring at him. "You are Head Boy!" she snapped.

Iris choked on her bread. Did she just hear what she thought she heard? "Sweet Circe, please tell me this isn't true." she begged her other friends. They all looked amused except Lily.

"Oh, but it is, my dear Iris." James bragged, a proud smile plastered on his face. He pointed to the shiny badge pinned to his robes. He placed his eyes on Lily. "I think Dumbledore's trying to hint on something, Lilypad. Just give in to your inner urges, already."

The red headed girl let out a dry laugh. "In your dreams, Potter."

"Oh definitely." James nodded, agreeing enthusiastically.

Iris rolled her eyes and turned to Lily, "How were your summner holidays?" she questioned her best friend. She then looked down, as if ashamed. "I'm sorry I didn't reply to all of your letters."

Lily waved her off with a smile, "Does no matter." she promised, kindly. Iris wanted to hug her then and there. Lily had always been the better friend. "Though, my summer was dreadful. I had to watch Tuney plan her wedding. She made it perfectly clear that I wasn't invited."

How were they even related? Iris thought. She felt bad for her friend. She felt even worse that she hadn't been there for her. Petunia Evans was just as horrible as she sounded, Iris would know from a firsthand experience. She couldn't even count the amount of times that Petunia had called her daft for not knowing common muggle customs. She even stopped going to Lily's home when she came of age. Iris would still feel terrible if she ended up hexing the wretched girl..

She opened her mouth to reply, but James cut her off. He had obviously been listening in. "Don't you worry, Evans." he said kindly. James looked so sincere, even Lily seemed surprised. Then of course, he continued to talk. "You can come to my wedding... as long as your standing across from me at the altar, of course."

Remus and Lily groaned. Iris couldn't help, but let out a small giggle. Though, he went about it the wrong way, Iris thought that his affections for Lily were sweet.

Sirius seemed to be shaking his head, "That's a tad bit cheesy, Prongs."

"This, coming from the bloke who told Felicity Dearborn that her eyes were bluer than the ocean." Iris teased.

Her friends erupted into laughter, but Sirius glared at her, playfully. "Upset no ones tried to woo you?" He shot back.

She felt her face turn red with embarrassment, but contained it, quickly. "Not if they use your methods."

The corner of his mouth quirked up in amusement. "You wouldn't last a day if I used my 'methods' on you."

"You're right, I'd last an eternity, Black." she retorted with a laugh. This was their usual banter. Iris felt quite strange because she realized she had missed it.

He didn't seem hurt, just amused. "Good to have you back, Iris." Remus chuckled beside her. "If you weren't around, Merlin knows how big his head would be."

* * *

So, I like creating OCs, sue me... Anyway, reviews? I may or may not revisit this... It's sort of a prequel to another one of my dabbles... I love writing dialogue, by the way... it's fun because my characters are usually cooler than me...


End file.
